3 cracky drabbles
by kolkolkoling
Summary: it was supposed to be a 10 song 10 fics thing but I got sidetracked and decided to do something cracky . a bit ooc


Okay this is something i have wanted to do for a while...

disclaimer! of course i don't own star trek! if I did my life woulda been so much cooler but then again I wasnt born until way after it was made... T^T

...

"... Captain... May I inquire about your dress today...?" Spock tried not to stare but it was quite difficult not to notice the bright colored and ragged clothing, the eyepatch over the captain's right eye, and the false parrot on his shoulder.

"I'm a pirate! Arg! Mr. Sulu...!" Sulu turned to see his captain, all the while fighting a smile. Actually everyone turned to look his way.

"Yes captain?" He adjusted the parrot slipping down his shoulder.

"Where be the closest port?" Chekov snickered and had to look away."Ensign Chekov, what be so funny!?"

"N-nothing kepten..." Jim narrowed his eyes at the boy, whose shoulders continued to shake, enjoying that he could do something ridiculous like this and get away with it being a captain and all.

"So, Mr. Sulu-" Doctor McCoy walked onto the bridge to tell the captain that he had to have his check-up and he was tired of being avoided for that reason. It was ridiculous.

"Jim, I think it's about damn time you..." He saw Jim and stared."What the hell are you wearing!?" Avoiding the medical bay was ridiculous but this was a new stupid. Jim smiled widely at his friend's shock and waved a hook-covered hand at him.

"Arg! I'm a pirate!" Sulu and Chekov couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone got into the secret stash of Romulan ale..." Uhura muttered.

...

Spock had finally sat down for his evening meal after a long day's work and dealing with his captain's somewhat exhausting behavior. Just as he was about to pick up a utensil someone set down a tray and sat across from him.

"Hey Spock...!" The peaceful silence was broken and it slightly irked him.

"I am trying to eat, Captain..." Jim grinned. Time to play a game, and bother his favorite Vulcan.

"I look like a tribble..." That was something he never thought he would hear the captain state.

"That is quite a false statement, captain."

"Sometimes I like to curl up into a big ball and pretend I'm a tribble!" Spock's brow arched.

"That information is something I do not think you would, or should, care to share with others, sir." Kirk chuckled and waited until Spock had swallowed a few spoonfuls of his soup.

"Hey... Spock." Spock chanced a glance up at Jim again and nearly did a spit-take. Jim had adjusted his uniform so that only his face was sticking out of the neck and puffed up his cheeks."Don't I look like a tribble now?" Jim felt a wave of success as his first officer's nostrills flared for a moment before he stood up and stormed out of the mess hall.

...

"Hey Spock...! You know what today is on Terra...?" Spock looked up from his paperwork to the eager-faced captain.

"I believe it is February the fourteenth meaning the day of the altered holiday San Valentines Day..." He hummed."If that is all captain-"

"Jim...!" He seemed to pout."You said you'd start calling me Jim on down time..." Spock nodded.

"Very well, Jim... If that is all, I have work to be done... and you as well." He quirked a brow at his captain, causing the blonde to frown.

"That can wait... I came to give you something." He held out a small box with a picture of two teddybears sitting next to eachother."Happy Valentines Day...!" He waited a bit anxiously for Spock to take it from him, and sighed with relief when he did.

"... Jim, I-"

"No thanks necessary. Try one...! They're really good... And they're all different." Jim waited for Spock to open the box, but he just stared at it warily.

"I thank you for your generous... offering, but chocolate is..." He looked at the blonde and pursed his lips slightly. The look on Jim's face was almost like he was quite hopeful of something. He wanted to sigh but refrained from doing so as he opened the box. The tiny confections stared him in the face and laughed at his weakness.

He lifted one out of the box and reluctantly took a bite. It wasn't that he hated chocolate, in fact he somewhat enjoyed an occasional chip. It had a pleasant taste, but too much would cause unwanted effects in his biology.

"Don't be a baby, Spock...! It's just chocolate." Jim chuckled.

"Sir... I do not mean to seem rude, but I should not consume more than a small dose... Sugar itself has a rather adverse effects on Vulcans..." Kirk cocked his head with wide eyes.

"Is that so...? I had no idea...! Well then don't eat too many..." He laughed and left the room chuckling, but once out of Vulcan hearing range he huffed."Damn...! I thought that would have worked..."

...

done! thank you for reading!  
i failed at writing the 10 songs 10 fics so this is what i went with haha! But i sill plan on writing one of those someday!


End file.
